Three-dimensional packaging technologies have been proposed in recent years in order to meet the demand for downsized electronic devices and devices having a raised mounting density. With the proposed three-dimensional packaging technologies, an electrode is formed so as to run through a substrate on which a semiconductor device is formed (i.e. a so-called through-electrode). With such technologies, the mounting density of devices is raised to downsize the final product not by arranging a plurality of semiconductor devices on a planar mounting surface but by vertically laying devices one on the other by way of a through-electrode.
In the case of forming an inkjet head body, on the other hand, as a result of formation of a through-electrode, an ink ejecting element of the head can be electrically connected thereto from the rear surface side of a substrate that is the side opposite to the direction of ink ejection. This technique provides advantages including an advantage of providing a capability of manufacturing a long recording head where a plurality of recording substrates are arranged side by side.
Known patent literature that proposes three-dimensional packaging technologies for inkjet head body includes PTL 1 listed below.